(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a 2-way reinforcement bending machine, and more particularly, to one that bends reinforcement or steel pipe or the equivalent in a fast and easy fashion that is substantially free of defects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A constructional structure is usually made of cement and reinforcements. Wherein, the reinforcement must be bent into a certain shape as required so to provide the style sought by the structure, such as a beam, pillar or wall before pouring the cement. The bending machine for this purpose that is generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a turntable, a positioning member at the center of the turntable and a plunger on the peripheral of the turntable; a drive motor is used to control the turntable to rotate in one direction only; and a reinforcement is placed between the positioning member and the plunger with the turntable as a support to be pushed against the plunger and bent into a certain shape as desired. However, the prior art allows the bending only in one direction. When a certain shape such as a “” shape is desired for the reinforcement, one end of the reinforcement must be first bent and the reinforcement must be removed to change for bending the other end. The bending job becomes awkward, particularly so when the reinforcement is 5 meter in length or longer and/or heavier that demands at the same time a larger working space because the reinforcement has to be shifted in another direction. Consequently, the prior art is consuming too much time, effort and, as a result, offers reduced production speed. Furthermore, the prior art operates solely upon the turntable, the positioning member and the plunger without retaining or locking the reinforcement in position. Therefore, the reinforcement is vulnerable to produce an arc deformation, and larger curvature to thereby increasing waste materials, thus increasing cost that otherwise can be saved.